The present invention concerns a compressed air distribution or similar system to control the movement of a reciprocating machine, of the concrete breaking type, and including a distributor made in two pieces, each one defining a contact surface for a pellet moving between the two pieces or seats.
Such distributors are used, for instance, in concrete-breaking jack-hammers. The moving pellet is made of relatively thick steel or alloy disk of about three millimeters or more. The distributor body, formed by the seats, is also made of metal. The leading systems are impaired by the following disadvantages:
A significant inertia of the oscillating pellet, so that a metal construction is justified for the seats, considering the violence of the shocks to which they are subjected. PA1 At the end of each stroke, the shock of the pellet occurs between two metal pieces, which mostly results in rebounds of the pellet; the machine performance is limited whereas the maximal air consumption is higher. PA1 The operating noise and manufacturing costs are high.
The only low inertia-type pellets known are thin and drilled. They do not fit in this type of distributor.
The purpose of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages and produce a distributor that includes a moving pellet which is both solid and thin, and interfacing with a seat made of a plastic material so as to lower the cost of the distributor and improve its performance at the same time.